Evil genius bookworm
by Sum1cooler
Summary: James and Kendall are having a rough patch in their relationship and it is up to Carlos and Logan to fix them. Kames/Cargan slash T-Rated – mention of humorous smut ONESHOT


James and Kendall are having a rough patch in their relationship and it is up to Carlos and Logan to fix them. Kames/Cargan slash T-Rated – mention of smut

Thanks **EvilGeniusBookworm13 **for inspiring this story. Like you're crossing to fluff, I'm crossing into smut-ish lol XD.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A fill out SLASH, KAMES and Cargan. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p>To say the least, mornings are never quiet in 2J. But this morning starts a bit more peaceful as the two shorter members relax in the calm apartment. Logan is reading at the kitchen counter completely immense in his book and Carlos is watching the usual Saturday morning cartoon. But like every morning something breaks the silent. And this time it gets noisy as the door to the taller members' bedroom slams open.<p>

"What is the matter with you?" Kendall shouts running out of his bedroom with his hands covering his ears. His face is flushed red as he gives loud sighs. Carlos jumps behind the couch, peeking his eyes over the cushion.

"What's the matter with me? With me? I'll tell you what?" James replies with the same volume following to the living room. "You are a freakin moron who can't commit to one person!"

"Right because who can commit to James Diamond, Bandanaman and 'The Face' all at the same time!"

"Right because they are soooooo different. New flash Knight, I'm one person. God you're so stupid."

"You know what?" Kendall asks taking out his cell phone dialing a number. "Yes I memorized her number, got a problem?" Kendall whispers before pressing call. "Hi Jo. Listen you want to have dinner by the pool? I have pasta and… Woah! You sound excited. Meet you there at 6." Kendall chuckles. "And that is how I get a date with Jo. One girl. Not three guys."

"Psh, I don't need the charming Kendall Knight. I have better things to do." James shouts running into the bathroom while Kendall exits the apartment.

Waiting a minute to make sure the shouting is over, Carlos walks over to Logan. "How can you just read and ignore all that yelling?" He asks taking the seat next to him.

"Easy, I tune them out."

Carlos smiles and studies Logan's "study face." It's extremely focused and barely moves or turns at all. It is just a stern face. "That's hard. I hate all the yelling. They used to be so close and boyfriend-ish and now they are… this."

Logan flips the page gaining a sigh from the Latino. "Are you listening to me, Logie?" Carlos whimpers.

"Don't worry Carlos." He simply answers.

"How can I not worry? Our two best friends are fighting and you just sit here reading like a bookworm." Carlos asks getting the same cold behavior from Logan as before. He huffs and grabs the book out of Logan's hand. "Need I remind you that we owe them for getting us together? Without them there is no Carlitos and Logie."

Logan sighs and kisses his cheek. "Carlos I have a plan." He whispers. "I was waiting for the right moment to do it. And after this fight, I think it's time."

"What plan?" Logan leans over Carlos' ear and whispers in secret. A smile paints over Carlos' face. "You are an evil genius bookworm."

Logan laughs and grabs back his books.

**5:30 in the Palmwoods Lobby**

"Hey James!" Carlos shouts spotting the taller brunette at the smoothie machine.

"Hey Carlos. What's up? Are you going out with Logan tonight?" James asks sipping his frozen drink.

"Sadly no. Logie is busy reading and he is cute when he is study."

James looks at him weirdly. "Only you think Logan is cute study. I think he looks constipated."

"Thanks James." He punches James' shoulder and grabs the smoothie. "Hey can I try that?"

"Well if you grabbed it already I guess AHHHHH" James shrieks when Carlos "accidentally" spills the drink on James' pure white V-neck.

"So sorry James." Carlos apologizes pushing James. "Go in the supply closet and I'll get you a new shirt." He says pulling the shirt over James' head.

"I can get it myself." James yells before Carlos gives a forceful push into the closet and locking the door.

"Sorry James. I don't want people to see you shirtless. You know, Bitter's rule. I'll be back." Carlos says sitting on the floor waiting for part two of the plan.

**At the pool**

Kendall walks over to pull out Jo's chair. "After you my lady."

She giggles. "Thank you my knight." Kendall sits down on his seat.

"I made us some pasta and got sparkling cider to drink."

"That's sounds fancy. I hope you didn't go through a lot of trouble to fix all of this."

"It was no trouble at all." Kendall smiles earning back a smile from his date.

"Oh hi Jo, Kendall!" Logan pops out of no where. "Funny meeting you here." He says grabbing a chair and start eating Kendall's plate of pasta. "This is good, Kendall."

"Logan, I'm on a date." Kendall sternly says.

"Oh sorry me. This is your plate. Here Kendall." Logan passes the plate, "accidentally" drops the food on Kendall's shirt.

"Logan!" He jumps screaming from the hotness of the food. Logan jumps up too wiping the food off.

"Sorry Kendall this is going to stain. Take off your shirt!" He commands pulling the shirt off of Kendall.

"Logan I need my shirt. I'm on a date." He angrily says.

"Sorry Jo, I'll get him a shirt just wait a moment." Logan pushes Kendall in the lobby leaving a confused girl.

"Logan where are you pushing me?" Kendall yells alarming the waiting Latino.

"You have to wait in the supply closet. I'll get you a new clean shirt." Logan repeats as Carlos runs over and grabs Kendall's arm.

"Make it fast Logan or I will kill you." He says before the two short members push him in the closet and lock the door.

"Kendall?" James asks sitting on the floor.

"What the…" Kendall starts saying before trying to open the door. "Let me out!"

"No!" Logan and Carlos shouts in union. "Not until you guys make up."

"I am not talking to him."

"Me too." James agrees.

"Well, until you guys make up, we won't let you out." Carlos says.

"Fine!" They yell.

Ten minutes pass and there are no words exchanged from the two pairs.

"Hey Logie, are you sure this will work?" Carlos whispers.

"Of course it will work." Logan states. "That's why we took off their shirts, just in case."

"That's weird Logie. You sound like a stripper."

"Strippers are people who take clothes off themselves. I take clothes off people so I'm really a sex offender." Logan blushes realizing what he just said and thinking what a creep he sounds. Good thing Carlos doesn't understand. "We just have to wait."

Carlos moans impatiently. "Well what do we do meanwhile?"

Logan shrugs his shoulder and looks at Carlos. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Suddenly Carlos' eyes pop open and scan the lobby making sure no one is there. He crawls over to Logan's lap. "I know what I want to do." He ghosts his breaths over Logan's lips before gently pressing them together. Logan closes his eyes and leans back on the floor with Carlos on top of him. He wraps his arms around Carlos' neck while Carlos slides his hand through the bottom buttons of Logan's shirt, caressing his bare abs.

"Let's us out!" Kendall bangs on the door. "We made up and are not fighting anymore." He continues banging on the door. "Wow they are listening closely to make sure we make up."

"Or Carlos is seducing Logan with a trick I taught him." James adds.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk to you three." He stops banging on the door. James huffs.

Soon both of the boys start to shiver, shirtlessly, feeling the full blast of the air conditioner.

"Freakin Logan took my shirt."

"Carlos took mine too."

"Stop talking to me James."

"Well if you want to get out we should try to get along." James says softly shivering uncontrollably now. Feeling bad for the lean, fatless boy, Kendall sighs, and sits next to him brushing their shoulders together.

"We can share our body heat if you're so cold." He whispers to James, rubbing his hands and blowing hot air.

"Thanks Kendall."

They stop talking, trying to bare the awkward silence. "So Kendall, I'm sorry." James mumbles.

"What. I can't hear you." Kendall leans closer.

"I'm sorry ok? I guess I got jealous last week when I saw you with Jo at the park." James pulls his knees to his chest.

Kendall wraps his arm around James. "No I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have asked Jo out tonight. I did it to piss you off and I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry for being three different people." James cries. "I guess I'm a jealous freak, or three jealous freaks."

"No, you're one great guy with the combined hotness of three people." James giggles.

"That is the cheesy thing you has ever said Kendall."

"Hey, I made you laugh. I think that counts." He smiles staring at James' eyes. "Hey, I know how to stay warm if you be my boyfriend again."

James smiles, knowing what Kendall is alluding to. "I'll win this time." He says before pouncing the blonde and crashing their lips together. They wrap their arms around each other rolling on the floor.

"I always win dominance. "Kendall sneaks in between their rolls. "Your body is so hot and sexy."

"Your's too, but mine's better." James replies as they bang into the walls and supplies.

Slam! Suddenly Logan jumps staring at Carlos. "Oh my god. We went too far." Logan whispers blushingly.

'What! No we didn't." Carlos replies trying to pull Logan back on him.

"We were only supposed to kiss but we took off each others shirts."

"I want to take off more!" Carlos yells blushing from what he said. "I mean darn it, we went too fast."

Logan pulls Carlos up. "We have to open the door, they are probably frozen by now." Carlos nods and they open the door shock at seeing their friends rolling on top of each other.

"Kendall, James!" They shout surprising the rollers. "What are you doing?"

Kendall and James got up instantly and share a smile. 'Funny you should ask Logie." Kendall says as he and James grab their hands and throw them into the closet before running out. They chuckle and lock the door.

Logan bangs on the door. "Let us out! It is really cold and we don't have our shirts on."

"No our problem." James sniggers. "Why don't you play what we played?"

"Kissing and stuff?" Carlos asks excitedly, pretending to bang on the wall.

"No, fight for dominance." Kendall answers.

"That's not fair. Carlos always wins." Logan replies earning a laugh from outside the closet.

"Not our fault Logie. Maybe you should workout more." Kendall grabs James' hand. "I'm going to win in the nice, warm 2J. Bye guys." They leave, laughing.

Once they get into the room James starts attacking Kendall's lips.

"Mmmm… Wait James."

"What? Mmm, don't worry. I'll let you win."

"No, I think I forgot something." Kendall says before getting back to kissing. "Wait a minute." He stops again. "What do you mean by 'let me win'?"

Down by the pool, an angry girl taps her foot waiting for her date to come back. She groans and throws her napkin on the table after waiting a whole hour. "I don't know why I date them."

* * *

><p>Please Review =]. I think Kames made up too fast in the closet but hey they we're meant for each other right lol.<p> 


End file.
